Cathrine's Story
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Cathrine Northman has finally come into her own as both Sheriff and Dhampiresa. Lilith left Bon Temps five years ago, what does Lilith's past have to to do with the increase of missing children in New Orleans. The better question is why has she returned? This is the second installment of a True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries Trilogy
1. Lilith's Return

Here are some cleft notes on Who is who

Elle is Lilith in human form she is also Sookie's maker

Cathrine Northman is the half human half Vampire daughter of both Eric and Sookie

* * *

><p>Two thousand Thirty-three, five years to the day since Lilith left Bon Temps Louisiana, and things had changed for the Northman clan. Eric the one time Sheriff of area 5 was now king of all Louisiana in Lilith's absence appointed by Lilith herself, Eric's daughter Cathrine Northman aged 23 was the newly appointed sheriff of Area 5.<p>

Cathrine Northman was bathed in the light of full the moon, she waited for Elle to appear.

Cathrine knew Elle was back in town because she could feel the pull in her gut the moment elder vampire crossed the state line heading to Bon Temps Louisiana "Where is she?" Cathrine murmured.

Cathrine didn't expect an answer but her mother Sookie who was standing just inside the door said in a silvery tone, "She will be here soon enough...!" Grinning at her daughter, she said, "I know you miss her."

From the swing on the front porch, Cathrine looks out into the sea of darkness from 100 yards out; with her enhanced vampire sight, she sees the shadowy form of a large dog, possibly a Germen Sheppard approaching the house

As the dog approached the front porch from the darkness, Cathrine could see it was not a Germin Sheppard she thought it was. It was oversized wolf five feet in length weighing approximately one-hundred and ten pounds. Sitting on the ground just in front of the porch it starts waging its tail and she swears she saw it wink at her. Its ears perked up and pointed forward as it smiling letting out high-pitched yelp.

Sookie chuckles as the scene plays out in front of her "You can run on my land Mustapha...!"

Smiling Sookie tells him lightly "See you in the morning when you're done...! As if she were chastising a child Sookie told the wolf "Try to stay as far away from the faerie portal if you can!"

Furrowing her brow Cathrine thought to herself _"Fary portal...?_ Looking from her mother to the wolf and back again_ "What the...!" _

No sooner had she dealt with the news of the faerie portal then she looks at her mother slack-jawed asking quizzically, "That's... Mustapha Khan...?"

"Yes Cathrine that's Mustapha Khan." Her mother told her in a breathy voice laughing. Cathrine had seen Mustapha Khan at Fangtasia's many times because even though he was a werewolf he still worked for her father but she had never seen him in animal form until that night. The wolf stood up on all fours and darted off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Two hours later sensing Lilith's pending arrival, Mustapha still in his wolf form walks back to the house on alert. Taking position in front of the house putting himself between whomever is coming and the house itself. Strategically the wolf lies on the bottom step ready for any danger.<p>

Mustapha's hackles suddenly stood straight up as he drew his ears back tight against her head. The upper and lower lips of the wolf's tightened over its jaw slowly reveling/bearing his large teeth with its jaws clamped down tight.

The Wolves eyes started narrowing as the low rumble began in the back of its throat building to crescendo until it reaches a into full growl filling the air! The wolf smelled a Vampire he did not recognize and readied itself for a fight

A humanoid with ashen toned skin and bat wings lands in the front yard.

The wolf starts pacing back and forth on the tips of its claws nervously. Waging its tail at first, the tail started pointing straight back the pail greenish yellow eyes staring down Lilith trying to get her to leave.

The wolf watches, waiting he sensed something is going to happen but not knowing what. Wide-eyed the wolf watched Lilith's transformation to Elle begin as the wolf looked on. The transformation to Elle completed she raised her eyebrow at her audience she calls out to Sookie "Who is your friend?"

Hearing her voice, Cathrine comes bounding out of the house at top speed saying practically leaping at Elle, "You're late!"

Elle gives Cathrine a stern look pointing to the wolf form she says in a curt tone of voice chiding her "After all the trouble your friend went through to protect you...!"

Walking forward she commented sharply, "You bound out of the house blindly...!"

Giving the wolf a silent sign of acknowledgment, she states "Cathrine...?"

Crossing her arms over her chest showing her disapproval Elle asks her "Have you forgotten everything I taught you... what if I were someone here to kill you"

Cathrine frowned unhappily asking herself the question _why is Elle on edge? _Telling, her "But I missed you!"

"Cathrine that's no excuse... you need to be more careful especially now...!" Elle said chiding her once more.

Sookie had been watching things unfold from the window calls out to Mustapha, "You can transform, she is an old friend Mustapha she will not harm Cathrine!"

The wolf transformed into Mustapha and walked in the door, Sookie hands him some cloths kept on hand for the knights he runs in the forest out behind the house.

Elle followed them into the house she looks at Sookie asking, "How does a Vampire befriend a Werewolf?"

"That's Eric's day man Mustapha Khan," Sookie told Elle offhandly in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Cathrine looks at her mentor asking, "As Sheriff I have the right to ask you why you are here Elle!"

"Cathrine all I can tell you for now is I am on council business!" Elle tells her in a matter-of-fact tone,

"You will find out at the same time as your father!"Elle sated in a businesslike tenor.

Elle chuckled shaking her head saying "two natural enemies the best of friends!"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later having listened to both Sookie and Mustapha recount the werewolf wars and how the Pelts tried to kill Sookie.<p>

In the kitchen, Elle turns to Mustapha asking him "A word if you please in private both Mustapha and Elle head out back."

Elle starts muttering something softly in a language that neither Sookie nor her daughter Cathrine recognize

"Mustapha said Elle "Has there been an increase of unexplained disappearances of children around Shreveport and New Orlines?"

A look of utter horror comes over Mustapha who responds in the same language he says "Yes...!"

"I was afraid of this!" I assume the pack has been monitoring it?" asks Elle.

Mustapha nods his head in the affirmative. Elle tells her "I will need to speak with the pack leader of Shreveport at some point, I do not want to restart the war."

Mustapha looks at her saying "I can arrange it... I am a friend of the pack!"

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Mustapha turns to face Elle as they walk back to the house asking in english, "Why did you turn a friend to the Shreveport pack?"<p>

Taking a seat on Sookie's lawn chair Elle told Mustapha "If I did not turn her she would not be alive..., she lost so much blood giving birth to Cathrine" Softening her face Elle told Mustapha "It was Sookie's choice Mustapha."

"Because Cathrine is a Dhampiresa... Mustapha mothers of Dhampiresa don't survive the birth"

A look of shock came over Mustapha as Elle states, "Usually the first blood the young Dhampiresa drinks is the mothers, and the mother does not survive it"

Mustapha looked in the back door at Sookie stating, "I see... you are her maker then!"

"Yes I am Mustapha," Elle told him. Watching the last of the sun go down behind the bayou Elle told Mustapha "Tell the pack master he can reach me here at the Stackhouse's old homestead tomorrow morning!"

Mustapha steps away from Elle shifting back to Wolf form letting out a howl before stepping back inside. Cathrine looks at the two of them suspiciously asking, "What was all that about!"

"Trouble Cathrine...!" Said Elle

* * *

><p>Moments later, a second howl off in the distance is heard, "Good!" Mustapha says, "The Pack-master will be here."<p>

Turning crimson Sookie says, "Alcide Herveaux is coming here?"

Cathrine looks at Elle pouting asking, "Why couldn't I understand what you just asked Mustapha?"

"Because Cathrine you do not speaks the language of the wolf!" Elle explained

With a speculative raised eyebrow, Mustapha looked at Elle asking, "I would like to know how you know how to speak it... Now that you mention it Elle...?"

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she folds her fingers placing her elbows on the table, her chin rested on top of her interlaced fingers she said "Simple...!" Elle told them "I learned it from Lycaon King of Arcadia why...?"

Mustapha blinked as he did a double take asking, "H-how old are you...?"

Elle looked at Cathrine asking "Would you do the honors!"

"Mustapha" said Cathrine trying to keep a straight face "I would like to introduce you to Lilith of Mesopotamia!"

"To answer your question Mustapha I am well over nine thousand...!"

"Mama who is, or was Lycaon"

I was not Sookie who answered the question but Mustapha who said, "Acording to myth the first Lycanthrope"

With a look of confusion on her face Cathrine said, "A Werewolf?"

"Not quite" Elle said, "First A Werewolf can only transform at the full moon, second they are an invention of hoolywood"

Giving Mustapha a sideways glance Elle said, "A Lycanthrope had more incommin with a shifter, they can change at will"

Mustapha said matter of factly, "Coulden't have said it better myself"

* * *

><p>Later that morning at the sun came up and pondering the bombshell that Elle just dropped Mustapha was about to respond when Alcide Herveau stood at the front door!<p>

"Back here in the kitchen" said Sookie as he walked down the hall into the kitchen he looks at Sookie then at Cathrine saying, "Sook you never told me you had a twin!"

Cathrine's face turned crimson replying in a singsong tone, "I am her daughter Mr. Herveaux!" My Father is Eric!"

Alcide tries to correct her saying "You mean adopted father... don't you?"

"No sir!" said Cathrine respectivly in a matter-of-fact-tone, "He is my biological father."

Down to business said Elle! "Cathrine's linage is a long story Pack-master and we have little time!"

* * *

><p>It was an hour later as the summit broke up the sun was coming up Elle said lets walk to your car pack master!<p>

Both Alcide and Mustapha looked at one another than at her asking, "Won't you burn up?"

Neither Cathrine nor Sookie said anything! Mustapha watched with baited breath as Elle stepped off the back step bathed in sunlight for a full five minutes as she walked Alcide to his car giving him the short version of how Sookie gave birth to Eric's child

She walked back to the house with only the slightest hint of sunburn! Reading the question on Mustapha face Elle tells her "I am not your average vampire Mr. Khan!"

Raising her eyebrow Mustapha says sarcasitily "I can see that!" he says looking at Elle waraly.

"Trying to work out how to fight a vampire who can walk in the daylight!" Elle asked.

Before Mustapha can answer Elle turns to her host asking, "Sookie is Eric at Fangtasia?"

"As far as I know Elle!" says Sookie as she looks up from doing the laundry.

Scrolling down her phonebook until she finds the right number she hits call, "Eric, we need to talk NOW!"


	2. Broken Trust

Midnight, Eric Northman, his daughter Catharine "The Sheriff" and Elle stand on street corner in outskirts of the ninth ward in New Orleans. Looking down the street, they can see row after row of condemned houses in various states of demolition, the perfect place for a vampire to hide!"

Elle narrows her gaze looking at Catharine the young sheriff telling her in commanding tone. "Catharine" said Elle, "From this moment on..., if I tell you to do something you do it no exceptions... no questions asked"

Catharine looks at Elle protesting "but I want-"

Elle becomes increasingly more annoyed with Catharine insistance, her eyes begin to glow red looking at her she replies, and "I can make you obey Catharine, though I would rather not."

Catharine's brows slanted inward to the bridge of her nose causing a furrow as her annoyance with Elle building into anger asking in a raised tone of voice "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ELLE!"

To Catharine's surprise, her father Eric who answered her question, "Catharine you have drunken her blood you will have no choice but obey her. Catharine states with anger in her voice "but I was born not made."

"True Enough!" Elle tells her in hushed tones. "However, I can compel you to obey, most vampires can compel humans, however I can compel vampires."

"Beyond that Catharine..., I can arrest and detain any sheriff if needed!" Elle told her. Lowering her voice to an infrasonic whisper Elle told her, "The one we hunt tonight was there when Rome was founded in 728BCE you are only half vampire."

Motioning with her hand Elle said "Be quite Catharine!" said Elle is a whisper "We are not the only ones here at the moment."

Using her infrasonic speech Elle calls out into the darkness "Come out where I can see you Rowan!" Closing her eyes and waiting Elle called out the Rowan... She said, "I will not ask twice" Scanning the darkness she looked at the exact hiding spot Elle said "Come out... Now"

From a darkened ally just ahead of them to the right comes a female voice telling them "I am here!"

Sha-REE-tah said "Elle how many have you made?" Charita looks at Elle blank faced and without expression saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elle gave Charita a sideways glance Charita's body fell to the ground every muscle quavering in pain Charita's body twitched and quvered in pain as her face contorted. Her very flesh started to smoke

Catharine screamed out "YOU'RE KILLING HER."

Without taking her eyes off Charita Elle calls out, "CATHARINE BE SILENT." There is only one law higher than the one she has broken this night.

Catharine started to voice her objection once more only but stopped be her father Eric telling her "That was not a request Catharine, she was commanding you."

Turning her full attention back to Charita, Elle asks "how many children have you turned!"

Charita manages to cough out through the pain "I am not acting alone."

The name Sha-REE-tah, Elle commanded in a pentatrating tone, "You will face the final death for your crimes no matter what..."

With glowing red eyes Elle said, "whether it is a quick death or a slow one is up to me."

Who... are... you? Asked Charita!

"I am a millennium vampire..., like you Charita...!" Elle said raising her Eyebrow at her she said, "I have several thousand years on you."

Elle's eyes begin to glow brighter red and her and hand becomes ashen colored with claws as a dark energy surrounds her hand she swiped Charita's arm saying "Give me there name."

Coming round in front of Charita Elle told her "The wound has been contaminated with my own brand of venom..."

"It's an excruciatingly painful way to die even for one of our kind." Elle said in a cold honeyed tone.

Blood started flowing from her mouth and eyes Charita whispers to her "Elijah Saint Clair" his name is Elijah Saint Clair.

Elle enters the abandoned home carrying a large bag to find two dozen vampire children.

"Papa!" Asked Catharine fearfully "what's in that bag?"

"Silver chains..., and stakes Catharine!" her father told her

* * *

><p>Elle emerges from the house 30 minutes later covered in blood. Charita looked at her you couldn't not in such a short time not all of them. Elle looked at Charita asking her "You really have no idea who I am do you Charita!"<p>

"Who..., who are you!" Charita asked.

"Do you want my true name or just the most recent?" asked Elle

"Your true name!" said Charita!

History knows me as Lilith she said. Elle rounded on the woman telling her in a chiding tone of voice "at least I didn't make you kill your own children Charita." Now when is your mate due back? Lilith asked sharply!

After a breif interogation Lilith said, "Sheriff take her into custody."

Charita bellowed "The poison what about-" She blurted out "You're the founder of my linage my makers, maker was your sire Lilith."

Elle cut her off asking, "What was their name?"

"Elijah never told me her name.., she had no bite mark of oragin!" Charita told them.

"Lilith" Charita said, "She was the spitting immage of you

_Iltani what are you up to _Lilith thought to herself.

Catharine looked at Elle asking, "What about her mate?"

Showing his fangs Eric says in a honeyed tone "very shrewd!"

Dumbfounded Catharine looks at her father.

"Catharine" Eric exclaimed, "As long as we have her, we don't have to find her mate!" he pauses in momentary silence before saying, "He will find us."


	3. Revelations

Eleven O'clock the next night, Elle walked into Fangtasia heading back to office. She sent Pam with a note to Eric on his throne.

The note reads

"THEY" are coming Eric.

Raising his eyebrow Eric asks himself _"who is coming?" _Heading back to his office to talk to Elle, Eric becomes all business. Walking into the office his eyebrow raised to an arch Eric asked her, "They are coming..."

Not bothering to look up keeping her mind on her task Elle told him "The council Eric... all 15 of them... unless I resolve this..."

With lowered eyebrows and smirking Eric pronounced, "Let them come!"

With a furrow, quickly forming between her brows Elle face turned from pleasant to enraged Elle's pupils start contracting creases start forming all over her face Elle tells Eric, "The full council it's not set to meet for another thousand years..."

The warning undertone in Elle voice didn't go un noticed as Elle said, "If the full council comes here it wil be to exterminate every vampire in the state... that includes your daughter"

"I have been told to investigate a matter by Elise!" Elle explained

Eric tells Elle indignantly "that is the Sheriffs-!"

Eric was cut off mid sentence by Elle "Eric..., when the head of the council says investigate it's not a request!"

He asks "what..." "What could be so terrible that it requires circumventing the area sheriff's authority?"

Elle tells Eric, "I am only notified you out of courtesy Eric" Pausing for a moment Elle tells him, "I am an special investigator appointed by the head of the council Eric!"

Eric realizes what he has just heard stating, "Your authority is worldwide!"

"Yes that's true Eric..., as I told you last night I can arrest and detain any sheriff if needed!"

Elle muttered. She looks at him growling "the second law was violated Eric someone is turning children..."

Leaning forward Elle told him, "You know as well as I do that is one of our highest crimes Eric!"

"There is but one penalty" Eric mutters "Death!"

"The same thing happened in my time Eric!" Leveling her gaze on Eric, Elle tells him, "Those stories they tell of my killing babies and children is not all together a lie!" Eric asked her what does that mean.

Elle tells him flatly, "I was asked because I have experience Eric!"

He stops her mid sentence "I understand Elle!" Eric told her.

"Eric, it's not something I am proud of!" Elle said.

Eric picks up the phone "Pam, send my daughter back to the office "NOW!" he tells her "By force if you have to!"

Cathrine walks into his office asking "Dad?"

Eric looks at his daughter saying, "We have some distasteful work ahead of us Sheriff."

Cathrine looks from Elle to her father and back again trying to read their faces

Lilith tells Cathrine "What I did not have time to tell you last night is someone is turning children into newborn vampires."

Cathrine says, "So we go out and stop them."

Reaching into her travel bag Elle pulls out a scroll handing it Cathrine, "read it!" she tells her.

The scroll reads

* * *

><p>Lilith<p>

In accordance with our second law you are enlist the aid of the Sheriff of area five to put to death whomever is responsible for the turning of children. Furthermore Lilith is to put to death all of the children.

Elise

Head of the Council of Elders

* * *

><p>Elle throws something that looks like a small wallet on the desk. The small bundle flips open revealing Elle's credentials as council Investigator. Taking a breath Cathrine examines them closely looking at Eric she asked "Papa?"<p>

"It means Sheriff as I told you back at your home, I am not here on a social call!" Elle told her.

The implication of what she has just read seeped into her brain Cathrine's horror at the ruthlessness grows exponentially; the corners of her mouth drop as her lips part she screamed in a hourse tone, "Papa they can't mean it... T-They just can't mean-, they just can't"

Eric looks at his heartbroken daughter saying in a sympathetic tone, "I am afraid they do Cathrine... one of our highest laws is never to give the dark kiss to one who cannot fend for themselves without it."

"Elle tells her softly "We may have come out in the open..." black faced Elle tells her "Vampire law is vampire law Cathrine" Looking at the floor Elle tells her "I take no pleasure in this Cathrine..., you don't know the danger!"

Cathrine looks at her one time mentor saying "but..., Lilith please can't you just-"

Elle sighs telling her in a thick tone of voice, "It is what must be done Cathrine..." Looking at Cathrine Elle tells her "I have known Elise for ten thousand years she rarely changes her mind!" Walking out the door Elle told Cathrine "My authority supersedes yours sheriff!"

"Don't make me pull rank" Elle stated.

Cathrine's eyebrows begin to rise and tighten to the point of it being painful, her eyes widen in visible pain in her eyes the disbelief takes hold. Cathrine's mouth turns down as her lips start to tremble, "ELLE!" she screams "I-I DIDN'T THINK YOU CAPABLE OF THIS!"

With Her back still to Cathrine Elle stops mid stride saying "Cathrine theirs part of my past I and have gone to great pains to not to disclose!"

As a blood tear rolls down her cheek Cathrine asks "Like what?"

"Cathrine, The orders I was given, I have done it before I am capable of it, that's why she chose me Cathrine" said Elle "My orders were to act covertly, not to involve you!"

Elle walks out the back of Fangtasia jumping on a Harley Davidson Dyna Low Rider, she speeds off into the night. Cathrine stood there in the parking lot of Fangtasia's heartbroken as the one person she had absolute faith in outside of her mother and father rode away.

Shaken Cathrine wanted to trust Elle, she didn't know if she could not after what Elle just admitted to.


	4. Cathrine's Rage

Two days later Cathrine Northman was making her way home to the old farmhouse her mother and father shared when the scent of fresh blood wafted under her nose. With a flap of her wings, she changed course to follow the scent trail thinking maybe she could get a free meal out of it.

When she arrived on the scene, Cathrine found Anna Lorenz a girl whom she graduated high school with drained of blood and near death. Seeing her friend like that Cathrine felt the pangs of pure, unadulterated rage grow within her gut. Cathrine's eye started to glow but not white as they had on many other occasions but glow red with rage.

* * *

><p>Back at Grans place, through the blood bond that Sookie Stackhouse Northman and her daughter share Sookie feels the page of her daughter rage come over her in waves she casts her mind out around Bon Temps. Because of the work, Sookie had done on behalf of the vampires over the years Eric has seen her do this many times.<p>

Eric looks to his wife asking her "What's wrong love."

Sookie looks at Eric saying, "It's Cathrine and she is pissed..."

Looking at his wife Eric asked "Where?"

"Callisto's old stomping grounds" Sookie told him in a blur of motion, dragging scraps of paper in his wake, Eric runs out the door and into the night to find his daughter.

Eric arrives on the scene he sees Cathrine feeding her own blood to her friend in effort to save her. Looking up at him with blood tears rolling down her face pleading in as wobbly tone, "Papa, help me please!"

All right Cathrine Eric tells her sofly, "This may not work are you prepared to turn her to save her..., Cathrine?"

If Cathrine had not been the child of a vampire, she would not have heard Anna's voice say, "I want to live... Cathrine I don't what to be a vampire." Eric her father looked at Anna saying "That may happen anyway because of your weakened state."

"Cathrine you have given her as much blood as you can spare I will take it from here." Eric tells her, "This requires a practiced hand!" Eric like his daughter before rips into his wrist saying, "if you want to live drink." He places his wrist to Anna's lips as the salty and coppery tasting liquid flows down the back of her throat.

Cathrine picked up Anna Lorenz like she were a new born babe as they walked down the road to home both father and daughter exchanged glances each knowing what the other was thinking _"Someone's hunting..., without permission!"_

Cathrine opened her mind like her mother taught her thinking one name "Lilith."

Eric sensed it first; that feeling they are being watched Cathrine looked at her father asking, "Dad recognize it?" "No" Eric tells her "That's what concerns me!"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they arrived back at grans house to find Elle waiting for them. "Who is she?" Elle asked Cathrine. "She was in my graduating class Elle!" Cathrine told her carrying her inside she said, "Her name is Anna."<p>

Cathrine places Anna down on the sofa a gently as she can, biting her wrist once more placing it to Anna's lips whispering, "Drink it please" Reaching up with her free hand, she stops Eric leaving not quite sure what to say Cathrine mutters "Papa!" Eric gave her a reassuring look telling her "I know Cathrine!"

Papa what was that presents in the woods it was not a vampire! Eric stops in his tracks saying, "If I am right she has come back to Bon Temps." Looking at her father Cathrine asked "Who?" Eric says "Callisto!"

Sookie screams in a penetrating tone, "THAT BITCH IS BACK?"

"Elle looks at Eric asking him how old?" Eric's fangs jut out in the blink of an eye saying "2000!"

"Eric" says Elle "let me deal with her!" Elle's hand starts glowing with a black energy as she states, "Eric my claws so much more deadly!"

Transformed Lilith looks at Cathrine saying "Their was Vampire out there tonight...;however his presents was almost completely masked by the maenads."

Eric told Elle about Callisto and Sookie's shared history; Lilith flies off to the clearing in the wood where they found Anna. Lilith calls out maenad "Show yourself Callisto..., NOW!"

Looking into the depth of the woods Lilith stated, "Come to think of it I am in the mood for a hunt, run if you can."

Stepping out into the moonlight the raven haired Callisto says, "We have never met but you know my name."

"We have a vampire in common!" Elle says casually.

In an effort to taunt Elle into rage, Callisto casually says, "The young one that was here earlier was delicious... regrettably you must be my messenger this time!"

Smiling Elle was masking her own presence up to this point raises her eyebrow Telling her "Callisto, I think you will find I am not that easy to kill." Callisto tries to take a swipe at Elle who easily dodges her attack.

Elle presents keeps expanding taking on a weight that even Callisto could not withstand driving Callisto to one knee as Lilith's transformation began. Callisto strained as she looked up at the newly transformed Lilith asking, "What are you?"

In an inhuman voice that is part growl part human Lilith told Callisto "Something far older then you maenad leave these woods... now!"

* * *

><p>Back at the house all, three of the Northman's looked at each other each with the same thought "What the hell is that energy.<p>

"I don't Know Love" Eric explained looking at Sookie.

I'ts Elle" Cathrine in a small voice, "When I get angey some times I feel like that"

Shivering Cathrine told her parents, "This is infinatly worse"

* * *

><p>Lilith started walking toward, Callisto and a very dark energy starts emanating from deep within her, radiating all over her body then started concentrating in her right hand.<p>

Arrogantly Callisto asks Elle "if I don't?"

Lilith gives Callisto the lightest of scratches telling her in a cold ruthless tone, "That will not kill you right away but it will make you quite sick Callisto."

Callisto's eyes widen as the news washes over her she mutters you are- Looking at Callisto, she cuts her off telling her, "I think the name you are looking for is Lilith!"

Pausing in silence Lilith tells her, "The only cure is my own blood!" Walking back to the road Lilith flies off back home!

Lilith called over her shoulder "When you can no longer bear the pain seek me out..., I will put an end to it!"


	5. Lilith's Mercy

Lilith arrived back at Grans place to see Cathrine trying to nurse her friend back to health, back to life.

Changing back to her human state of Elle she said "I know right now you think I am a heartless monster Cat" Stroking her hair Elle told her "Cathrine you have fed her twice and your father has fed her once..."

Looking into her bloodstained face Elle told Cathrine, "She is hovering between life and death she has been drained of blood" Looking at Anna, Elle told Cathrine "if you truly love her bring her over, or let her die in peace!" Looking at Cathrine, Elle said, "She deserves mercy"

Cathrine's mind was racing as she cried "Mama how do I slip into her mind." Sookie took one look at Anna then at her daughter saying, "If she dies while you in there so do you baby?"

Sookie told her daughter relax picture a place that the two of you loved to go!

In her mind,Cathrine calls out "_Anna, Anna...!" _She creates the old swimming hole/pond at her grandparent's farm the one her Uncle Jason owns with his family. _Cathrine why are we here the last thing I remember, I was being bitten by a man named Elijah he said I was a message for someone named Lilith._

Elle could read the exchange between Cathrine and Anna in Cathrine's mind thinking, _this is my fault _

Elle knew two things, first she had to make this right, and second dream walking was one of the things that got her kicked off the councel of elders. She abstained from it for more then three thousand years and she knew what she would do in Cathrine's place try and turn her into a vampire, and while its true many damphires have tried all of them have failed.

Cathrine looks at her old friend saying, _"Anna listen to me very carefully you are between life and death right now." _Cathrine can see the fear on Anna's face, _"Calmdown Anna..., I can save you but!" _Anna raises her Eyebrow at the _"but?"_

Lilith's astral form started manifesting in their shared dream standing between Cathrine and Anna telling Anna, _this is my-fault Anna, you were-meant to be a declaration of war. _

Both Cathrine and Anna look at one another in the back of Cathrine's mind she was asking herself, _how did Lilith..._

Lilith looked at Cathrine and told her _I will explain later._

Getting back to the reasion, she entered Anna's dreams Cathrine asks her "y_ou know what my father is right?"_

Anna looks at her saying _"A Vampire!"_

Cathrine tells her "y_ou would be like him...!"_

Anna takes a moment to ponder what she has just been told by Cathrine saying, "_Only if you do it!" _Anna Says

Lilith looked at Cathrine and telling her, _I know what you are about to promiss her Cathrine, however I don't think you can turn her... i can!_

Anna thought about it for a moment turning to look at Elle asking her, _you made Sookie, right!_

Lilith knodded her head in acnoledgement

"_If Cathrine can't I want you to do it"_Anna told them

Cathrine's eyes begin to flutter as she wakes she sees Elle sitting fully conscious beside her.

"Dad, turned, she wants me to do it "Only Me!" Ripping into her wrist Cathrine fed Anna her own blood for the third time!

Elle pushed Cathrine's wrist away her telling her "In my ten thousend years, I have never heard of a Dhampiresa turning a human."

Quicker than you can blink Elle bit into her wrist replacing Cathrine's letting her blood soal into a small cloth then squeazing into Anna's mouth and then repeating the process several tumes

Cathrine looked at Elle asking, "How did you...?"

"I have a few moments before I need to take Anna to ground." Elle stated softly"The technique is called dreamwalking Cathrine!"

Wiping her faceclean of blood Elle told Cathrine, "It's additive and dangourus" Looking deeply into Cathrine's eyes Elle told her "It's one of the reasons I was kicked off council of elder vampires."

Housting Anna into her arms Elle told Cathrine "I didn't just enter the dreams... I would rip dreams from the persons mind" Elle turn and headed into the back yard and quickly dig a hole laying Anna down, then lieing beside her.

Back inside the house Papa Cathrine said, "The one that did this is the mate of the woman we have in custity, his name is Elijah.., Elijah Saint Clair!"

The following night as Elle rose from the earth with Anna, and Cathrine was waiting for them with doners, Anna was thursty.

"Anna" Cathrine said, "This is Leni" "Elle I brought one for you to her name is Justína"

Elle's K9's grew to their full length Elle looked at Anna telling her "Watch!" There was a slight crunch as Elle bit into Justína's jugular vein and started to drink small dabbles of blood ran down the corners of her lips.

"This is your first feading Anna." Elle told her softly, "You will want to gorge youself on blood take only what you need"

Having watched Elle, Anna bit down on Leni's jugular vein and blood started to pool in her mouth and Anna could not drink fast enough. "That enough for now Anna" Elle told her.

The expression on Cathrine's face said i don't know how to repay you. "Cathrine" Elle told her, "I told you last night she was drained because of me, I did the only thing I could."

* * *

><p>One hour later from in the front of the house, a womans voice was calling Lilith's name. Sookie went out to the front to see Callisto her once radiant beauty reduced to skin that was pail and gray.<p>

Sookie asked, "Elle can you come out here for a moment!" . Sookie looks at Elle asking, "What..., do you do to her?"

Without batting an eyelash Elle told her, "I infected her with my most leathel venom...!"

"Dark-Light" Elle said softly

"Whare is she..., where is the one that did this to me!" cried Callisto. Taking a few steps down off the pourch Elle says, "Finding your god Dionysus to be an absentee father!"

"You know my terms Callisto, leave Bon Temps and never return." Elle told her

"NEVER!" says Callisto agngerly.

"By the look of you..., my poison is spreading rapidly, very soon not even I can stop it killing you." Moving at a speeds inpercepible to human eyes Elle stands next to Callisto whispering, "You forgot the most basic rule, there is always something higher up on the food chain then you."

"Unlike you Callisto... I am the genuine articale I am a goddess." Callisto watches as Elle slowly transforms into Lilith once more

Callisto starts caughing up her own blood, she filaly admits defeat.

Lilith reaches out with her mind holding Callisto compleatly immobile with only her mind saying, "Did you think your second chance would have no strings?" Lilith gives her three drops of her own blood saying, "Darklight will no longer harm you... However, you waited to long, it has bonded to your DNA."

Callisto's rage becomes apparent as she spouts her verbal venom "You said you would remove it, cure me."

Now in her domonic state Lilith tells her "I have cured you but like all viruses, it will leave a stain..."

Stepping forward in a sharp tone of voice saying "I fully expect you to go back on your word."

Callisto's face starts to contort in anger.

Lilith tells her "Bon Temps is my home now, I am an Elder Vamipre" Smiling Elle tells her, "If you want to stay alive, stay out of Bon Temps!"

Lilith said, "I can reinfect you Callisto..., at will!"

As final warning, Lilith told poison"I hope you like abstinence Callisto; you will only end up killing them your blood is now a poison, your body fluids as now deadly to everyone but yourself!"

Walking back to her new sire Elle said over her shoulder "Don't come back"


	6. Eric's Secret

Thirty minutes to sunset from the porch, Eric watched the last rays of sunlight creep over the driveway Elle had left him a gift however; he had never put it to the test always sticking to the shade.

He wanted to keep it his secret. Stepping off the porch into full sun, Eric braced himself for the all to familiar burning sensation that accompanied sunlight but he did not burn he did not smell burned flesh. It was only then that Eric remembered Lilith's note; along with the vial of her blood, he drank five years ago. The farewell gift Lilith left him, the day she left Bon Temps.

The memory of her note comes to the forefront of Eric's mind. "Y_ou will be able to protect your family Eric... you will be able to walk in the sun with your wife and daughter!"_

Eric didn't think Lilith meant he could literally walk in the sun making his way back to the house Eric stated amused with himself "Elle you're a sly one"

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, having walked back to the porch Eric took his usual position in the shade he wanted to keep this his secret for now. Eric watched the last rays of the sun vanish into the night sky; just Bill Compton appeared in the driveway.<p>

Giving Eric a quick nod saying, "I have come here looking for the queen..., Pam did not elaborate she only said I should talk to you!"

Amused at Bills statement Eric laughed telling him, "I see Pam is letting her sense of hummer show... again!"

Bill did not find the situation humors at all demanding, "Where is the queen Eric?"

Eric smiled at him telling Bill "Sophie-Anne is dead Bill... She did not die by my hand!"

"Then by whom... I will kill them." Bill said.

"I highly doubt that" Eric stated smugly.

* * *

><p>Moments later edging up the front steps, the woman said, "My name Elle, and I am far more dangerous than you think, Mr. Compton."<p>

Interceding on his old friend's behalf was the farthest thing from Eric's mind, not that he necessary cared what happened to Bill, Eric said "Bill"

Leaning forward Eric said, "Far be it from me to stop you from exacting your vengeance... but you should know she defeated Callisto by herself"

Bill looked at Elle, taking her in detail by detail the angry undertone in his voice was evident as he asked, "What is your name?"

Walking up the front steps, the woman told him in a soft lilting voice "Mr. Compton is my name Elle... I am far more dangerous than you know Mr. Compton."

Elle watched from the porch as Bill moved to the bottom step he stood opposite her just beyond the front step taking a stance getting for a fight. Elle could sense his rage just beneath the surface.

Bill's brow quirked at Elle he asked her in a flat dead tone of voice, "Is that a threat?"

The tenor of Elle's voice changed from warm and inviting to cold and hard and ruthless telling Bill in a tone dead tone of vovce, "At my age, Mr. Compton, I don't need to make threats!"

The casual nature of her mannerisms even the way Elle threatened him were unnerving Bill. She was treating him the same way most vampires treat humans. As if, they were there for the amusement of vampires.

Looking at him square in the face the tenor of her voice changed once again as Elle warned Bill in a honeyed tone of voice, "Don't mistake weakness for kindness Mr. Compton..."

Bill thought to himself, "_Mistake..." _

Then another thought occurred to him _She had not moved... not even taken a defensive position... why_

* * *

><p><em>Moments later<em>

Bill was a First Lieutenant in the 28th Louisiana Infantry during the civil war and had a military mind so he started to evaluate Elle from a military standpoint thinking, _Her lack of actions means one of two things, ether she can't fight or she doesn't view me as a threat"_

Her curiosity finally got the better of Elle she thought. _Let's see how far he wants to take this! _

Focusing all her attentions on Bill, Elle' eyes focused on him taking in every aspect of his mannerisms watching for any hint of a threat her brows lifted to a slight arch as Elle said, "Your first thought is wrong, I haven't acted because you are not a threat"

"How old are you!" Bill exclaimed trying to feel Elle out looking for any weakness he could use to his advantage.

Intimidation and Fear, this as a game Elle knew all too well she found it amusing that a vampire as young as Bill was trying to intimidate her she said, "For a gentleman of the south you are showing very little hospitality Mr. Compton ... I am an Elder Vampire that is all you need to know!"

With rage in his eyes he stood there rethinking his strategy Bill asked Elle "Why was Sophie-Anne killed tell me now"

"You do not make damands of me Mr. Compton" Ellle stated coldly

This had gone on long enough, smiling Elle took on the persona of the Queen of old as she looked at Bill in a commanding tone of voice said, "Sophie-Anne attempted to kill someone under my protection defying a direct order from the authority!"

Realizing he had lost the verbal sparring match with contempt in his voice, Bill asked arrogantly, "Who would that be?"

Elle told Bill coldly "Before we get to who Sophie-Anne tried to kill Mr. Compton, you should know she was selling her own blood for profit a capital offense."

Bill stood there motionless wanting to speak up yet not sure if he should, even Bill knew there was no greater sin in the vampire world than selling blood, even if it was to get out of debt and back in the black.

"You are well aware the penalty for that crime is death!" Eric told Bill in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

><p>Moments later A blond woman pushed open the screen door walking out of the house to Elle's side saying in a stentorian tone of voice, "Sophie-Anne tried to kill me, got a problem with that"<p>

Bill examines the woman thinking _Sookie has not aged a day!_

Chuckling Catherine said in a silvery tone, "My name is Cathrine Mr. Compton, Sookie is my mother."

Looking at Cathrine confused Bill asked, "You are a vampire how can Sweet Sookie be your mother?"

Cathrine narrowed her gaze on Bill she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Mr. Compton unlike my mother I can read a vampires mind!"

Crossing her arms over her chest disapprovingly Cathrine stated, "You came back here tonight in hopes of winning her back from my father!"

For dramatic effect, Eric's fangs slowly extend downward protruding out from his gums and over his lower lip, he told Bill "She bore me a child as you can see!"

Slowly he began to put the peaces together Bill said quizzically, "A Day-walker?"

Grinning Eric told Bill "Elle is Sookie's maker."

* * *

><p>This news enrages the already angry Bill as he makes a run at Elle. Moving at a speed considered blinding even by a Vampire's standards Elle covers the distance from porch to right beside Bill halfway down the driveway before he can take two steps.<p>

"Mr. Compton" Elle asked, "Are you challenging me...?"

Standing toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose with him Elle asked "Shale I show you what you are up against."

Elle skin starts turning gray almost black her hands start changing into claws as wings start growing out of her back. Her feet start resembling something like talons.

Bill Compton watches the transformation somewhat stunned asking "What are you...?" He asked her. Lilith moved in to strike realizing midway through what Bill was playing at, his queen was gone and Life with Sookie was no longer possible he wanted death.

Her voice took on physical form even having a sense of weight even density as she said, "I am an elder vampire Mr. Compton..."

Taking on her old persona of Queen Elle Told him, "Mr. Compton you came here seeking death you knew challenging me would accomplish that, Sookie has moved on so should you..."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later from the porch standing beside Eric, Sookie screamed in a shrill tone, "YOU BROKE MY HEART BILL!"<p>

"Go back to your maker Lorena..., if she'll have you Bill!" said Sookie angrily

"Sookie you can't mean that!" Bill said in a pleading tone.

Sookie was pissed and on a roll as she ran in a blur stopping right in front of bill she told him in a sing song tone, "I am sired to Lilith what can-you give me Bill I don't already have?"

Looking Bill square in the face Elle's eyes dilated and then contracted as she told bill in a silvery tone, "Mr. Compton... Sookie no longer loves you... when you think of her all you will remember is how you broke her heart... leave and do not come back"

In a blur of motion Bill Compton was gone, normally Sookie would never look a gift horse in the mouth but even she knew you can't compel a vampire as she asked "Lilith what did you just do?"

Transforming back to the human form of Elle she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I compiled Bill Compton... told him to leave you alone"

Sookie looked at her maker wide eyed saying in a tremulous voice, "Vampires can't-"

Sookie was cut off by Elle saying in a silvery tone, "Oh really!"

Walking into the house Elle took a candle of the credenza and lit it. Looking Eric right in the eye Elle's eyes dilated and then contracted as said, "Place your hand over the flame and leave it there"

Eric did try to resist Elle request but found no matter how much he tried pull his hand away he couldn't. As Eric's hand started to burn Elle said curtly, "Remove your hand" Extending her arm she said, "Drink"

Eric was healed in moments as Elle said in a curt tone, "Sookie just because you have never seen it done, doesn't mean it can't be done!"


	7. Consequences Of Rage

Later that night Elle walked into the living area of Grains house to see Cathrine asleep on the sofa. Cathrine was not Elle's blood sire however just as Elise had taken Elle under proverbial wing history repeated itself when Lilith took Cathrine under hers.

Lilith's blood flowed though Cathrine's veins after all how could she not. Elle knew Cathrine's moods better than she did herself, and she knew what that moment of rage had done and what it was about to cost her. Cathrine tipped the scales from light to dark and woken the one part of Lilith's legacy she had hoped would remain dormant forever, Darklight.

Darklight was the foundation of Elle's most lethal venom. Even after she made Sookie, the one thing set Lilith apart from every other Vampire in the world Sookie's Fae heritage protected her yet again. Intended to be her private curse but Lilith found other uses for it and even overcame the madness it evoked in her. Elle gently stroked Cathrine's hair the one thought racing through Elle's mind _I had hoped this discussion and training was still years away... she does not have the time to overcome the madness!_

Because of his age, Eric discovered he did not need as much rest as a younger vampire would have. 10:00 P.M. Eric sat in the master bedroom, the only room in the house that was completely light safe. Thanks to Helen Magnus, the windows in the rest house used a speacial type of glazing that compleatly blocked the UV spectrum making it possible to walk around during the daylight without having to worry about sunlight.

"Eric" said Elle "We need to talk your daughter's rage has cost her more then you know."

Eric looked at her with raise eyebrow seeing her concern and on her face he asked, "What does that mean Elle."

"It means Eric...; she unwittingly taped into the one part of my legacy I was hoping would never rear its ugly head, Darklight" Elle told him

You mean the black glowing energy I saw you manipulate, ages ago Eric asked. "What harm could it do?" He asked her

Elle's face was hard, and looked as cold as ice as she said, "Eric imagine you're every bodily fluid ever cell in your body becoming the most lethal toxin on earth" Leaning against the wall Elle stated "Your blood your saliva becomes more deadly than the most deadly Snake venom."

Eric looked at her saying, "that means-" Cutting him off mid sentence Elle stated, "It means Eric for the rest of her existence she will never know the touch of another living being lest she kills them even a vampire!"

"Pam is safe Eric!" Elle told Eric "I made sure of that!"

Sookie happened to overhear the comments demanded, "Tell she can overcome this... please." Blood tears screamed down her face Elle could hear the pleading in Sookie's voice as she brushed Sookie's cheek telling her "It took me eight Millennia to overcome it and I was a full blood."

Sookie's eyes welled up with new blood tears as she asks, "Is theirs nothing...!"

Fortunately, she is only half Vampire, but should she ever taste darklight's full potential it would destroy her. Elle looks at them asking, "Do you recall the plant at the sanctuary?"

Looking at Sookie Elle tells her "What you ask is harder then you know, teaching her to control it, "

Sookie asked, "What will happen if she can't learn?"

"If she can't learn to control it then I will kill her!" Elle told them.

"Eric you know vampire law if one vampire jeopardized the rest what is to be done?" Elle asked

"They are put to the steak." Eric said.

As an afterthought Elle stated "It would be easyer to turn her"

* * *

><p>Moments later...<p>

I must think on this said Elle "Looking like a pale marble statue and standing perfectly still as vampires tend to do when they have nothing else do Elle contemplates her options Elle starts to stir asking them "Are either of you on speaking terms with a pureblood fairy?"

Eric raises his brow saying "your godmother dearest"

"I see where this is going Eric!" Elle knew what he was thinking Fae are innocent, they have never tasted the evil that men do as she told him "They must give it voluntary Eric."

"What difference does that make?" Eric asked her.

"Because Eric fairies are, pure light only an act of love will work." Elle told them

"Wait a minute" says Sookie lowering her shields she thinks "_Claudine Crane, its Sookie, Claudine Crane I need your help!"_

There is a white flash in the hall; moments later, a six-foot tall raven-haired woman with hair down to her waist approaches them

Sookie says Claudine "what's wrong you sounded terrified."

"I am Claudine!" Sookie told her fary godmother.

Looking at Claudine Elle said, "I asked her to summon you here!" Claudine looked at Elle recognizing her for what she was saying, "You are an old one."

Elle looks at Claudine telling her, "I know how the Fae feel about giving blood to vampires Claudine if I had any other options I would not ask."

Just a moment said Elle who walked to Cathrine's door she motioned to her saying, "Cathrine come here now!"

The younger version of Sookie walks to her door trying to make it down the hall; however, Elle scooped her up carrying her rest the of the way down the hall as if she was a child! Stopping right in front of Claudine, she told her "Cathrine is triple natured Claudine"

Claudine looked at Cathrine with a raised eyebrow stating, "Do tell."

"She has the blood of the fairies, the blood of the human, and the blood of a vampire," Elle told her

Claudine asked them, "who made her?"

Coughing a small amount of blood Cathrine says "Excuse me I was born."

"Is this true?" asked Claudine!

Elle told her "Sookie fed on my blood while she carried her Claudine."

Claudine asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilith..., I sired Sookie." Elle told her

"Lilith" said "Cathrine has awaked the one part of my legacy I had hoped she never would!"

With raised Eyebrow Claudine asked, "What would that be?"

"She awaked darklight Claudine!" says Lilith.

Claudine takes a moment to consider things saying, "You are hoping my blood will bring things back into Balance."

"In a word yes, though I think a direct family member would be best!" said Lilith

Claudine tells them I am family to Sookie, Niall Brigant your great-grandfather is my grandfather.

Claudine gives Elle a nod saying "then you know it will take more than one donor if you don't want to drain me!" said Claudine!

Lilith commented, "I think a mix of Human and Fae blood would work best, the dangerous part will be draining the venom!"

Looking at Sookie, Lilith told her "Do you recall that phone number I gave you..., the one I said not to use unless you had no other options"

"Y-yes..." Sookie said in reply fearfully.

"Use it... if what I am planning does not work they will be the only ones who could stop me"

Sookie was dumbstruck and her head was swimming when Lilith stated, "Sookie though I am your maker I have never imposed my will over you." Lilith told her "As your maker I commanded you Sookie use the phone number now"

Working on autopilot Sookie went to the cupboard over the sink, ripped something from underneath it, and dialed the phone.


	8. Nial's Return

Elle inhaled deeply taking Claudine's measure and taking in her fae essence , looking right in the eye Claudine telling her in a curt tone, "Your blood is not strong enough."

Turning 180 degrees Elle walked to the back door heading to the yard. Spotting a large oak tree at edge of the woods between the old Compton place and the old Stackhouse homestead. Claudine followed Elle out of shear curiosity thinking, _What is she up to?_

Claudine watched as the 5 foot three inch woman weighing only 110-pounds ripped a branch clear off the living oak living tree with nothing but her bare hand and brute strength.

Claudine looked at Elle with a raised eyebrow saying in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're stronger..., then you look vampire!"

Elle looked at her new friend with a smirk telling Claudine in a honeyed tone, "You have no idea!

Claudine replies to Elle in a silvery tone, "That's not your true skin is it?"

Elle looks at Claudine saying in a toneless voice, "The last living one of your kind who saw my true form was Niall..."

Looking at Claudine, Elle asked, "Am I correct in thinking that he sealed all the portals to your lands?"

Claudine nods her head in the affirmative to Elle's question

5 minutes later with the branch in hand, Elle moves to the center of Sookie's back yard and drew a large circle followed by a smaller circle within the larger. Claudine watched as she started writing in ancient Akkadian in the perimeter between the inner and outer circles.

Taking a position in the exact center Elle starts speaking in a language long forgotten even by most Fae "Ancient Fae'len." It had been so long since Claudine heard it spoken in the correct tone and dilect; it took her moment to realize what lanuage she was speaking. Her eyes widened as she heard the words. Mists formed and the air began to ripple with electricity as Niall Brigant steped out.

Elle looks at him saying, "Sookie needs your help Niall."

Niall looks at Elle saying, "I see."

The three walked to the back door Elle started telling Niall about what had happened and what she planned to do about it. Elle told Niall "Because of her Fae blood Sookie was able to give birth to Eric's child Niall..."

With a raised eyebrow, Claudine asked Elle "What is darklight?"

After a long silent pause, Elle told Claudine "darklight is the most lethal venom the world has ever seen... As Fae you wield its polar opposite!"

Niall pauses in silent contemplation as he absorbs Elle's words. Breaking his silence, Niall asked, "What do you propose Vampire!"

"I can ingest the worst of the venom Niall... it will not harm me!" Lilith Said.

Pausing she says Eric will follow me then Sookie herself. "Commingling of the bloodlines Lilith" Niall asked. "Exactly" Lilith told them.

"50% human, 50% Fae..., It was pure rage that brought this on." Elle explained

Thoughtfully Claudine asked, "If it gets worse...?"

Looking at Niall, Elle said, "I need your promission Niall..."

"To do what" Niall asked somberly.

"Turn her if neccasary" Elle said in a flat toneless voice.

Knowing what would come next Elle stated in a mechanically matter of fact tone, "It would mean having to forfit her fae heritige, but it would save her".

"You have it" Niall told Elle.

"You will not turn her" Claudine bellowed angerlly.

Elle turned on her heals and walked up to Claudine, looking her right in the eye Elle's face was as cold as her voice she told her in a flat monotoned matter-of-fact voice, "I will kill her myself rather than condemn her to that hell."

Claudine staired at Elle blanlk faced stating, "I am pledged to mentor Fae, your asking me to betray everything I know"

"Turning her will give her the time and strength to overcome it" Elle spat in a tight tone of voice, "It's also not your desicion to make"

"It's mine" Niall stated in a penetrating tone.

Elle was angry that the situation as she stated, "It took me nine thousand years to overcome it."

Elle walked into the house followed close behind by both Niall and Claudine.


	9. Bloodlines

Pam walked up to Elle telling her softly, "The donors are here Elle."

Niall steps forward saying "You are blood of my blood Sookie!"

Lilith asks Sookie, " Sookie can you make introductions..."

Sookie turns to her daughter telling her in a silvery tone, "Cathrine I would like you to meet your great-great grandfather Niall Brigant King of the fae."

Walking to her daughter side Sookie says in a sotto tone, "Niall, Cathrine has a spark...twofold!"

Niall raises his eyebrow at this comment asking in a quizzical tone "how so?"

Biting her lip Cathrine says "I can read human... and the minds of vampires thanks to-!"

Cathrine was about to speak Elle's true name when she cut herself off in a strangled tone when Elle tell her in a reassuring tone "Tell him..."

"Thanks to Lilith... I can tune into a Vampires thoughts" Cathrine explained.

Claudine smiles as she turns to Elle asking her in a matter-of-fact tone, "You are a vampire, how is it you can be so near a Fae and not want to..."

"Claudine I am 9000 years old..., I am quite capable of controlling my cravings!" Smiling Elle said,"I don't drink fary blood..., I prefer Vampire blood!"

Shifting gears Elle sniffed the air looking at her invited guests saying "We have company"

Sniffing the air again telling Lilith commented, "It's a elder vampire and ... and I'm hungry!"

Looking at Niall and speaking with a voice as cold as death itself Lilith asks "that blade is it mithral?"

"Of course, it is Elle!" says Niall in a tone that is equally as cold.

"You still capable of killing an Elder?" Elle asked Niall.

Grinning Niall said in a silvery tone"What do you think!"

Elle's eyes begin glowing lightly red at first as her skin begins changing to its ashen gray color of her Vamipric form. Lilith looks at the two fae and in a cold and inhuman voice she tells them "Protect Cathrine at all costs, unless they are family, Kill them."

Eric you are with me." Smiling Lilith tells Claudine "Relax, I told you you're not my type, I only drink vampire blood my meal is outside!"

* * *

><p>Lilith is out the door in a flash. 5 seconds later having retrieved Charita from her hiding place Lilith confronts Charita's mate saying in a honeyed tone "Elijah come out into the moonlight now."<p>

From the cover of the trees Elijah asks, "What's wrong with my mate?"

"It's simple Elijah," Lilith tells him not taking her eyes off him "Blood poisoning, My venom is the most leathel man has ever knowen, I am also the only living source for this venom."

Elijah rushes from the treeline intent on killing Lilith.

"STOP" Lilith commands, "I am the only one capable of curing her Elijah!"

Standing their in the middle of the field with rage in his eyes Elijah demands "Cure..., her now!"

Lilith just smiles at him coyly saying "What your senses to tell you about me Elijah!"

Standing their Lilith does not move, she is not even phased by the presence emanating from Elijah

"Eric take care of his help" said Lilith coldly.

Elijah reaches out with his vampiric senses to touch her mind only to discover a sense of age "Extreame Age" that serpasses his own by 5000 years.

I walked in the streets Mesopotamia, made love to Gilgamesh under the stars. I am here to serve sentence on both you, and your mate..., Final Death!"

You know the law Elijah ..., never create a vampire that can't fend for it self!" You and your mate turned children said Lilith

"We... we wanted a family!" said Elijah in anger and frustration.

Lilith looks at him and in a gruff voice asks, "So you came here to kill the Northman's because they have what you want?"

Lets make this interesting she tells Elijah no tricks, a straight up hand to hand street fight.

"You're fighting skill against my own Elijah!" Lilith said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Moments later Lilith and Elijah start sizing one another up. Ether out of rage or wanting to find his mate Elijah strikes first swinging for Liliths face she manages to block it easily enough. He starts to say Im going to- her punch hits him in the ribbs. The crackiling sound of ribs being broken resonates in her ears.<p>

He kicks her in the mid section sending Lilith flying backward 50 feet. She gets up a quick yanks pulls her dislocated shoulder back into place groaning "Arg" that hurt!" she says.

"This is going to take all night" Elijah tells her "I have an allergy to the sun."

grining at him Lilith said "I don't."

He screams son of a bitch... He kicks her again or at least try to at any rate. She catches his kick in mid air with one hand sweeping his other leg out from under him. Her ankle lock quickly turns into a leg brake a she twists with both hands nearly ripping his knee from the socket.

Lilith flips him over on to his chest grabbing his hand and wrist and twisting him into a lock. Lilith drops her weight onto his shoulder brakeing with a crack and a pop.

Elijah coughs up blood he barks out "I surrender."

"Elijah..., I thought you understood the terms!...No quarter given, no quarter expected!" Lilith said sinking her fangs into the base of his neck


	10. Lilith's Choice

Lilith dragged the dead husk of Elijah Saint Clair behind for Charita to see telling her "He choice this..., Charita!"

Looking at Lilith, Charita replies "You, you forced his hand!"

"No, Charita..., both of you forced mine when you started turning children!" Lilith rounded on her telling her coldly, "I see my venom is leaving your system just in time for you to stand for your crimes"

Elise called out to Lilith "I see you left only one alive!" She said chasing after Lilith "I need his blood Elise!"

Pausing hesitantly, Lilith tells Elise "Cathrine is becoming overwhelmed...!"

Stopping Lilith turned to Elise asking in a sad and sorrowful tone stated, "I beg a favor... take my sire"

Elise looked at Lilith asking her "Why does Sookie need looking after?"

Shaking her head Lilith said "Not Sookie..."

Holding out her hand to a Latina looking woman just inside the door Lilith said "Take Anna under your wing teach her if I do not return take her as your sire"

Elise realizes what her plan is saying aloud, "You're going to drink the excess venom!"

Eric and Alric walk in on the conversation not that they had to be standing there to hear it, Alric looks at Elle asking her "You do know what you're giving up Lilith!"

Without giving it a second thought determined she said, "I've given this allot of thought Alric..."

Taking a few more steps she said in a brittle tone, "I am the only one who will stand half a chance of taking the darklight venom full strength and living!" Lilith told him.

Eric looks at Elise asking, "What is she giving up?"

The look on her face tells Eric, Lilith is giving up more then you know.

Eric called out alarmed, "Lilith what are you about to do!"

Lilith silently walked past Eric to the farmhouse.

Reaching out with her hand to stop him Elise said, "Eric, Lilith is sacrificing herself to save your daughter!"

Alric tells Eric "It took her 9000 years to earn redemtion... to know his grace!"

"Eric" Elise said, "She gave me her sire Anna... She is going to sacrifice her humanity for your daughter"

* * *

><p>Resigned to her fate Lilith turned and started walking up the stairs to the door and ultimately to Catherine's room telling Elise, "If my plan does not work... you and your husband Alric must kill me!"<p>

Walking into Cathrine's room Lilith tells her "Your body is producing Darklight; your system can't handle it!

Lifting Cathrine into her arms like she were a baby Lilith cradles Cathrine in her arms.

Lilith's fangs both uppers and lowers start producing from her mouth. Sookie watches things unfold saying, "She is going to kill her..., Lilith is killing my daughter!"

Alric, Elise, and Eric walk into the house Elise moves to comfort Sookie telling her "No she is saving her!"

Alric states somberly, "She is risking both their lives, but if she can hold your daughter at the point of death long enough the venom will die"

"I've only seen this done once before" Said Elise "It failed... once Darklight takes hold the only cure is death"

Lilith looks at Cathrine asking her "Ready?"

With a hesitant weak nod, Cathrine says "Yes!" Lilith bit down.

Alric turns to Sookie, Eric, and all the gathered Fae telling them to leave the room. Alric & Elise look on as Lilith drinks Cathrine's blood draining her.

"The fight outside, cost time her original plan will not work..." Elise stated sadly.

"I've already given my concent" Niall stated softly.

"Over my objection" Claudine spat.

All the while Lilith's eyes become deeper and darker shades of red, as she ingests all the Darklight venom Lilith's eyes start transitioning from white to the shade of Amaranth moving through Auburn, then Ruby before reaching Wine!

Letting out an inhuman roar, Lilith looks like a true monster, something truly grotesque and evil

As she flies though the open window into the night while she still had some control of herself.

Elle had foseen this eventuality and set aside some of her own blood giving it to Elise making sure Cathrine would have it.

* * *

><p>Sunrise two days later Elle wakes staggers back to the farmhouse through the beau, the one thought in the forefront of her mind, <em>"I should be a raving lunatic, completely bloodthirsty..., not calm!"<em>

Sitting over Lilith is none other then her own daughter Iltani telling her "Mother why... what is that halfblood to you"

Looking rather displeased with her daughter Lilith said, "I turned her mother!"

Looking at Lilith "Am I not your family mother" asked Iltani

"You're teaching vampire's how to make immortal children Iltani." Lilith told her curtly.

Sitting up Lilith said "I thank you for the blood however I will do what I must... what the law demands"

"So be it!" Iltani Said flatly, "We are enemies"

"I will not bear your punishment this time Iltani!" Lilith told her daughter.

"You were but a child last time and I forfeited my seat for you... I will not do that twice" Lilith told her

"Then you do not love me..." Spat Iltani.

"You are nearly as old as I am..., yet you know nothing!" Lillth stated

Looking at at her daughter the only other vampire exactly like herself Lillth told her, "I do love you, but I will not pay the price for your crimes not this time"

Flapping her wings Lilith flew off


	11. Changes

Noon that day, Elle made her way out of the bayou to the parking lot of Merlotte's bar and grill. Because of her relationship with Sookie everyone in Bon Temps knew who and what Elle was. A new sensation was forming in her gut Elle was hungry, for actual food.

Jessica Hamby walks up to her asking, "Can I get you anything..., a bottle of True blood?"

Standing there in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she smiled Elle said, "Not right now...!" Pointing to the menu, she said, "Perhaps some fried chicken...!"

Stunned by the request Jessica inadvertently drops her fangs, quickly using her order pad to conceal it. Smiling at Jessica, Elle says "Not a bad set!" Elle looks at Jessica scowling telling her "Besides... True Blood is repulsive!"

"You are-!" Jessica starts to ask her only to be cut off by Elle saying "A Vampire?" Elle who proceeds to drop her own fangs telling her, "These are just my upper set of fangs!"

With a toothy grin Jessica commented, "You're not like any vampire I ever met!"

Leaning in to Jessica, Elle asked her using infrasonic speech "Jessica can you keep a secret...?"

Jessica nodded her head saying, "Yes!" Raising her eyebrow at Jessica, Elle asks "How many nine thousand years old vampires have you met?"

Jessica runs off with wide eyed to fill the order mouthing the words "nine thousand!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Jessica came back with a plate of fried chicken with corn and Kale. Jessica asks "Do you mind if I..."<p>

Extending her hand, she said, "Have a seat!"

Elle tells Jessica as she devours the meal! "Needs beer..., something dark!" said Elle.

Right about this time, both Sookie and Eric walk in to see Elle taking a bite of Sothern pan-fried chicken. Sookie looks at her maker, her left eyebrow raised to a low arch and frowning as she narrowed her gaze asking "How... last time I checked vampires can't eat solid food"

Elle looks at Sookie with furrowed brow She srugged her shoulders saying, "I don't know, I woke up today I was hungry... but not for blood!" Taking another bite of chicken Elle asked, "How is she?"

Grinning Eric said "Awake and asking for you... Elle!"

Finishing her meal, Elle said, "Let's go home..."

"Back to your question Sookie..." Elle said as she drank down the dark ale Elle commented, "I do have a theory!"

"If you want to talk Jessica here is my cell number" Elle said walking out of Merlotte's Elle told the Northman's, "I am sorry Cathrine is newborn she will need watching"

"It was the only way to save her" Elle said with a sorrowful undertone.

With a light chuckle Elle said, "I fully expected to give up his grace for a few millennia"

"Niall told us that your sacrificing yourself negated the loss of humanity" Sookie explained.

* * *

><p>Minutes later back home, Elle sniffs the air and growling something in the language of wolves to the Shreveport pack members standing guard at the Stackhouse residence. Within seconds the entire Shreveport pack was on high alert because of his age and his Norse heritage Eric was able to gleam two words from Elle conversation with the wolf pack "His daughters name and Danger!" Eric's observations of the wolves' body language told him the rest.<p>

Eric looked at Elle asking "Where?" Elle gave Eric a sideways glance. Elle did not need to say anything more, Eric knew from her reaction it was bad. Despite his enlightened state, Eric Northman became something out of nightmare. His eyes slowly became blood red and his fangs started to grow out and dawn gleaming off the moonlight. He looked like death incarnate

* * *

><p>"Eric keep Sookie close..., don't let her or Cathrine out of your sight!" said Elle sniffing the air. In the ancient Akkadian language Elle's native tongue and the native tongue Mesopotamia! Elle said, "Did you think I wouldn't recognize the scent of my daughter..., even after 9000 years?" Moving up the driveway in a blur shifting to Lilith on the fly, on her way to the back of the house Lilith demanded in a loud tone of voice, "ILTANI SHOW YOURSELF..." Letting out a growl she said "NOW!"<p>

From out of the shadows walked a 5' 9" woman with baby smooth skin her pale yet radiant olive skin tone glowing in the moonlight. Iltani's raven colored hair was finer then a spiders silk as flowed down her back to her tail bone. "Going to bring me in... Mom!" said Iltani.

Sookie looked at Lilith stating "Mom... care to explain... Lilith"

Taking an exasperated breath Lilith said, "Sookie meet my biological daughter Iltani... she was the first vampire I ever made..."

Grinning a toothy smile Iltani said, "I am a full blood vampire... however like your daughter I was born"

Without taking her eyes off her daughter, Lilith told Eric and Sookie, "Fallback to the house... This confrontation between me and my daughter is long overdue"

The audable sound of Lilith's bones shifting beneath her skin and muscles crackled and poped as they broke themselves and rearanged Elle shifted to Lilith. To everyone's amazement Lilith didn't loose control like most vampires her rational mind was intact even her eye color stayed the same radiant white not the brilliant red as they did before.

Iltani looked at her mother stunned bellowing out in a rage, "Why... why haven't you lost control, why haven't you gone crazy with rage"

Lilith's mind may not have changed but her voice did, in a raspy inhuman voice she told her daughter "You never did see the benifits of Golconda Iltani..., you always wanted to persue being the vampire..., every choice has a coniqunce..."


	12. War

From the house The Northman's and their guests watched as the Vampiric civil war raged on in the back yard from dusk until dawn.

Both Lilith and her daughter Iltani were moving at speeds that even Elise and her mate Alric were having problems tracking.

The two suddenly took to the air continuing there combat in a dazzling aerial display. Lilith suddenly opened a gash diagonally along her daughters chest. the wound was coated in a black viscous fluid and Iltani fell to earth in a heap.

The war was over as quickly as it began

Coughing up her own blood Iltani stated in a toneless voice, "I'm immune to your venom"

* * *

><p>15 minutes later transforming back to her human form Elle she told her daughter, "I may have carried you for nine months Iltani, but my venom has changed over the last nine millennium, its more lethal"<p>

Through a strained wheezy voice Iltani asked, "Mom, Don't let me suffer!"

Helping her daughter to her knees Elle asked her softly, "Ready"

"Ready" Iltani stated in a breathy tired voice. As blood pooled in her mouthy.

Taking hold of Iltani's head at the jaw and the top/back of the head Lilith twisted her daughter neck. The air filled with rapid-fire popping followed by cracking and crunching as Iltani's body twisted to the left and her head twisted to the right. Iltani's headless body fell to the ground.

From the house Cathrine couldn't believe her eyes the last vestiges of the loving woman she knew as Elle were gone from her memory.

Cathrine looked at the woman that she knew as Aunt Lilith holding Iltani's head in her hand, as her lifeless body was strewn across the ground. The neck area had blood drenched skin and muscle ripped to shreds dangling from what would have been the base of the neck that and the vertebrae were splintered broken in two and had sharp jagged edges.

Elise took Cathrine aside telling her "That was an act of mercy from a mother to a daughter Cathrine!"

She could see where the vertebrae at the very bottom was broken into two halves right down the middle with bits of flesh still attached to the bone the other half attached to the lifeless body of Iltani.

With red tear tracks down her cheeks Cathrine stated, "That was her daughter"

"Cathrine" Elise countered sofly, "You have never seen anyone die from darklight... it's a slow agonizing death that can hours if not days"

"But" Cathrine said in a wobbly tone.

"Cathrine" Elle said, "Come here... watch"

Going to the tree that she had ripped the branch from earlier Elle bit into her own palm then waited while the blood gatheredin her palm. "Watch the tree Cathrine"

Lilith flung her blood at its base as Liliths blood saturated the ground all the leaved on the tree witherd and fell the tree itself started to dry up to a rotting husk. Without taking her eyes off the tree, Elle said, "Would you have me put my daughter through that?"

Looking at Cathrine square in the face Elle's eyes dilated and then contracted as she told Cathrine in a orotund tone, "Drink and learn" Cathrine was at war with her own body as she stepped forward grabbing Elle's forearm and biting down. Cathrine drank the blood and a flood of memories that are not her own race through her mind. Cathrine saw a man contorting in pain as he died.

"It took Gilgamesh two weeks to die Cathrine... back then causing pain was all I cared about" Elle told Cathrine somberly as the death scene played out before Cathrine's eyes

Going deeper into the woods Elle said, "Help me gather some wood!"

Bitterly Cathrine asked Elle,"Why?"

Eric understood what Elle was doing walking up behind hid daughter Eric said, "For a funeral pyre Cathrine... even your enemy deserves that much"

* * *

><p>Two hours later Lilith with the help of Eric put the funeral pyre together. Niall Brigant stepped forward saying, "This was meant as a gift for Cathrine, their is more then enough to make a burial shroud" Feeling the texture of the fabric Elle said, "Made from spiders silk..."<p>

Bowing Elle showed proper respect to Niall Brigant telling him, "You do both me and my daughter a great honor"

Lilith washed Iltani's body wiping away all the blood, then anointed her with oils and perfumes and prepared her for her journey to the afterlife. Painting ancient babylonian symbols on her cheeks and forehead then wrapping her in the Elven silk burial shroud placing the head by her daughters feet.

Jumping atop the pyre with amazing grace and dexterity, Elle placed her daughter down on the very top.

leaping down with just as much grace Elle ignited the flames.

Cathrine watched as pyre erupted into flame, and watched as, Elle said something in Akkadian the only word anyone save Elle, Elise and her mate Alric understood was Iltani's name.

Cathrine watched as her friend an d mentor mourned the loss of her daughter

The sickeningly sweet smell of charcoal hung in the air so heavily it made Cathrine vomit asking her father softly, "What is that smell!" In a soft yet cold tone of voice Eric said, "That is the smell of death as your body is consumed by flame... as a young Viking I attended many cremations like this."

* * *

><p>It took several hours for the fire to burn itself out in fact the fire raged on till dawn the next morning, however once it had Elle gathered up all the ashes and put them in a small urn and flew off not telling anyone where she was going. Two days later Elle returned minus the urn, gathered round the kitchen table was Sookie, Eric, Cathrine, Anna, and Elise or her mate Alric. Elle told them "I buried her ashes where no one will look!"<p>

Turning to look at Anna, Elle said "Ready to go Anna!" Cathrine asked "Your coming right back?"

"No" Elle explained, "I am needed elsewhere Cathrine, at least for the foreseeable future where I go my sire comes with me"

"Arent I your sire now?" Cathrine stated.

"Yes, you are" Elle said softly, "Their is one differnce between you and Anna, I have alreadt taught you everything you need to know, using Darklight is not that differnt then fae light"

"So I already now the basics" Cathrine replied.

"That and you already know how to feed" Elle told her softly.

Eric could see the tears forming in her eyes as he said "Cathrine... Anna is like a new born babe until she can't survive on her own this is the way it must be, it's the way it has always been!"

Anna looked at her lifelong friend telling her "We will see one another again Cathrine"

With that, Anna transformed and with a flap of her wings took flight joining her maker. Lilith told Cathrine "You know where to find me!" Cathrine watched as their silhouettes grew smaller and smaller against the pale light of the moon.


End file.
